


Я не желаю тебя слышать!

by ahoutoranoana



Series: Большая Осака [2]
Category: Sengoku Basara
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 18:53:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12894546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahoutoranoana/pseuds/ahoutoranoana





	Я не желаю тебя слышать!

Иногда Мицунари кажется, что Хамбэй над ним смеется. Иногда – это когда Токугава начинает лезть со своими сентенциями на тему недопустимости танских стратагем для японского духа. «Это ложь и обман, это противоречит Пути воина! – говорит Токугава, размахивая своими здоровенными деревенскими кулачищами. – Что мешает ему так же обманывать и тебя?»  
Мицунари ловит равнодушный взгляд Хамбэя со смотровой площадки главной башни и на мгновение холодеет – а вдруг?.. Но мгновение слабости приходит и уходит так же мгновенно, как и пришло – он помнит жар этого изломанного, больного тела в своих руках и понимает, что Хамбэй все делает правильно. Когда зовет его к себе, когда гонит его от себя… Он вернулся однажды в покои Такэнаки, в страхе, что забыл у него один из своих наручей и теперь непоправимо дискредитирует наставника, и увидел ворох окровавленной бумаги и самого Такэнаку, уткнувшегося лицом в стол – почти побежденного, но все еще не сдающегося.  
Он простит Хамбэю любые резкие слова в свой адрес, любую холодность, любое оскорбление – потому что кто он такой требовать любви, если не может поддержать дорогого себе человека в его неравной и заведомо проигрышной борьбе. Кто он такой требовать справедливости от человека, отдающего больше, чем любой другой здесь. …Человека, для которого есть лишь одна цель, и он, Мицунари – не более, чем составляющая его военных планов.  
Мицунари с ненавистью смотрит на Токугаву. Как тот мог посеять в его голове такие мысли?!  
– Отойди! – говорит он, не замечая, что его губы движутся точно так же, как и у Хамбэя на главной башни. – Отойди от меня! Я не желаю тебя слышать!


End file.
